marvelcomfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil Film
Daredevil is a 2003 American Superhero film written and directed by Mark Steven Johnson. based on the Marvel Comics charcter of the same name the film stars Ben Affleck as Matt Murdock a blind lawyer who fights for justice in the countroom as the masked Vigilante Daredevil. Jennifer Garner plays his love interest Elektra Natchios. Collin Farrell plays the Merciless Assassin Bullsye. David Keith plays Jack the devil Murdock a washed up fighter who is Matt's Father and Michael Clarke Duncan plays Wilson Fisk also known as the crime lord kingpin. This film began development in 1997 at 20th Century Fox and Columbia Pictures Before New Regency acquired the nights in 2000. Johnson chose to shoot the film primarliy in Downtown Los Angles despite the Hell's kitchn. Manhattsn setting of the film and the comics. Rhythm and Hues Studios were hired to handle the film's CGI needs. Graeme Revell composed the Dardevil score which was released in Feburuary. Reviews of the film were generally mixed praising Ben Affleck's performance but ciriting the action seqences. The Film still enjoyed a proftable theatrical run and became Feburary's second biggest elese it was successful enough to allow a spin-off Elektra which was released in 2005. In 2004 An R-rated Director's cut of Dardevil was released incorporating approximately thrity mintues back into the film including an entire surb-plot involving a charcter played by Coolio the director's cut was inteneded as an improvement over the theatrical Version. Plot Matt Murdock { Ben Affleck} is a Blind Lawyer who lives in New York City's Hell Kitchen and runs a firm with his best friend Franklin Foggy { Jon Favreau} Who only defunds inocent people and does not require monetary Payment. As a child Matt { Scott Terra} was blined after toxic waste was spilled over his eyes while he was taking a shortcut home from school. After Discovering that his father former boxer Jack The Devil Murdock { David Keith had become an eforcenter for local mobster. The accidnet however also Enchanced his other senses and gave him a sonar that allowed him to see through sonic vibraions. Matt uses sharpened senses to train himself in martial arts. His father blaming himself for his disability stopped being an enforcer and went back to boxing. However his new career was short lived and he was murdered after refusuing to turn in a fixed fight by the same mobster that had employed him earlier. To avenage his father's death, Matt used his abilites to become a crime fighter- known as Dardevil who operates in Hell's kitchen going after the criminals that escape the conventional means of justice. One day matt Meets Elektra Natchios { Jennifer Garner}. Elektra is the daughter of Nikolas Natchios a businessman that has dealing with Wilson Fisk ( Michael Clake) a rich execuitve who is also teh criminal leader of New York City's underworld known and feared as the kingpin. When Nikolas tries to bail on his dealings with Kingpin, the mobster hires the irish hitman Bullseye ( Collin Farrell), who never misses a shot, but Bullseye ultimatley succeeds in killing Nikolas and framing Daredevil in the process. As a result, Elektra swears to take revenage on him as a reporter Ben Urich (Joe Pantoliano) who had been investigating Daredevil's activies, discovers his secret identy. Believing Daredevil has done good things for Hell's Kitchen, He tells Matt that bullseye will be going after Elektra next. Daredevil goes after Bullseye but is attacked by Elektra, who plans to use her extensive trainning in martial arts to avenge her father's death by kiling Daredevil. After wounding him, she removes his mask, and discovers his secret identify and innocence. Forced to fight Bullseye alone Elektra is overpowered and murdered by the hitmab, who forced to flee before he can kill Daredevil as the police arrives having Urich ticked off wouned makes his wasy to a local chruch, where he is looking after recoving slighty, where he is looked after by his confidant Father Everett (Derrick O' Connor) Daredevil fighting Bullseye, who had followed him to the church. After a violent battle Bullseye discovers that loud noise is Daredevil's weakness and prepares to kill him with a spiked piece of wood after incaoacitung him. Dartedevil blocks the attacl and hears an FBI sniper stationed on the neighbouring building Bullseye's hand into the path of the bullet. Wounded Bullseye pleads for mercy, but is overpowered by Daredevil and throen from the chhrch's top floor he lands on the hood of Urich's car wounded but alive. Unpon discovering that Fisk is the kingpin and Bullseye 's employer, Daredevil makes his way to his office to face him in combat. The confrontaion gets off to a bad start for Daredevil, however, as the kingpin proves to be surorisingly powered combatant overhelming Daredevil for the mijor of the fight. Lying on the floor Matt questions the Kingpin as why he killed the people he loved having learned that Fisk had killed his father for many years before which Fisk said it was just business. Angred matt finds the strengh and breaks the Kingpin's legs but refrains from killing him instead allowing him to arrested by the police who have discovered his cimical conncetions. Before being taken away the Kingpin- who had also discovered Daredevil's secret identify after overpowering him- swears revenge on Matt Murdock but Mat tauts himpointing out that he can't revels his secert identify for the humilation of being beaten by a blind lawyer and that Daredevil will be waiting for him when he gets out of prison. Having taken down Kingpin and gained some closure over his father's murder, Matt goes back to his day to day rourine, through brokenhr=eated over his loss of Elektra. His strenghis renewed at the possibity that Elektra might still be alive after going to the roof top where they had their first kiss he finds the necklace like the one her mother gave her expect with a braille inscription. Matt meets Urich one last time. In which Urich assure him that he will not pubilsh his artcle about Matt's true identify , Daredevil drives into the night forever the Man Without Fear. During the credits Bullseye have been moved to the prison of a hospital and severly bandages up after his confrontation with Daredevil is shown to still have is pefect aim sespite his injuries after he impales a fly on the wall with a nearby syringe needle. Cast Ben Affleck as Matt Moudrock and Daredevil Jennifer Garner as Elketra Natchios Colin Farell as Bullseye Michael Clake Duncan as Willison Fisk, Kingpin Jon Favereau as Franklin Foggy Nelson Joe Panolinao as Ben Urich David Keith as Jack Mudrock ,Leland Orser as Wesley Owen Welch Lennie Lofton as Dective Nick Manolis Erick Avari as Nicklos Natchios Ellen Pompeo as Karen Page Derrick o'' Connor as Father Evertett